Dear Diary: Nef
by ConvictionSC
Summary: Inspired by the indie game, Gone Home. An expansion of Nef's story, Morinth's final victim. Each chapter will be an entry on her e-journal. Spiritual successor to Dear Diary, which was another short series on Commander Shepard's innermost thoughts during the events of ME3. Uploaded, my current on-going Self Insert, will be updated alongside this. Rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been planning to do this for quite some time now, but never really got around to it... Oh well.**

**Again, I've never kept a diary (or vlogged) before, so if anything sounds unnatural or off, please tell me about it.**

* * *

**[RUNNING: TRANSCRIPT - CYCLE 2504, ORBIT 670]**

Hey, diary.

Today was rough.

The girls were at it again. Thank God it's iced water this time and not mop-water jelly. Ugh, I can't even think about that right now.

Should I tell mum about it?

Can't I?

Ugh, of course not! She's mum! She'll march to school and demand an apology! Oh my God, the girls. I'll probably never hear the end of it until I graduate.

Why can't they just leave me alone? I like girls, I _liked _one of them, so what? Isn't this like the 22nd century? We have faster-than-light travel for Christ's sake.

What? What are you staring at me for? Okay fine, maybe I liked a Turian girl,, but still...

Whatever happened to marriage equality? I mean, look at Commander Shepard! She had a Turian boyfriend... I think. I don't know, read it somewhere. I think Khalisah al-Jilani wrote it.

Oh, I don't know, I think I'm going to cry.

Ten more days to Christmas.

Great, now I have more problems.

Mum's been so sad these days. Stupid manager of hers should just bugger the hell off. And now we don't have any money for Christmas dinner. Shouldn't have told her about the textbooks, I'm probably gonna use only two pages of it anyway.

**[DETECTED: UNRECOGNISED VOCAL ENTRY]**

Nef? Dinner's ready!

Oh, crap. I need to go,

Just hope tomorrow doesn't suck as much as today.

Who am I kidding?

**[END OF TRANSCRIPT]**

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I don't think anyone sane will write (or in this case, belt out) a 2000-word long diary entry every day.**

**Remember to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad to see you guys like it. Shameless self-advertising here, but I've got another fic going on at the moment named Uploaded, and would appreciate it if you guys would head over and check it out. The best part? It's free entertainment!**

**Got a bit frustrated while writing this. Because I was about 500 words in and MY INTERNET WENT DOWN. I had to redo everything from scratch.**

* * *

**[RUNNING: TRANSCIRPT - CYCLE 2506, ORBIT 670]**

I didn't go to school today.

I know, I'm so horrible! Would you please stop looking at me like that?!

Ugh, mum's gonna kill me when she finds out! I don't think she'll know though. We're on Omega for God's sake, the teachers don't care.

I don't think I can go back ever again, not after yesterday... I took 5 showers yesterday and I still feel so... filthy.

Oh my God, I don't even wanna look at the water bill this month. Mum told me she quit her job today. Good for her, I guess, but now we won't even have the money to pay rent and the bills, let alone have turkey for Christmas.

I saw an ad while at Gonzu just now. Afterlife needs a couple of bartenders. Six credits per hour... Doesn't sound too bad.

Should I? All those Asari walking around in spandex...

Alex and the other girls will make fun of me if they see me working there! I'll never hear the end of it.

But maybe I should go. Less than week until the end of the school term... If I work six hours a day, that's 36 credits a week. Food will be provided, so I can save up my allowance, and I can give everything to mum and say I won the art competition or something...

Yeah, let's do that!

Sometimes I wonder why I can't have a family like in the vids. You know, a dad who's got a nice cosy job on the Citadel, mum who know everything and anything, me as Miss Popular in school...

Now I'm stuck on some God forsaken rock in the Terminus Systems because my deadbeat father ran off and left his wife and daughter with a 200, 000 credit debt and my mother had no taste in men.

Christ, Nef, how can you say that about mum?!

I can't take it anymore...

I need to lie down for a bit.

**[END OF TRANSCRIPT]**


End file.
